happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scoopy
Scoopy is a fan character. Character Bio Scoopy is a red pelican with a small pink bow on her head. She has yellow feet and bill, and has short red tail feathers. Instead of hands, she has wings, enabling her to fly properly. Scoopy seems to have a lot of interests. Like Josh, she likes space and stargazing. She even feels happy if she happens to see a constellation. Like Giggles, she's interested in the environment, though she doesn't snap like Giggles. Also, Scoopy tends to water the plants rather than planting one, despite her interest. When being calm, she might whistle while walking or flying, making her less aware of the incoming hazards. She's also rather generous, as she tends to donate some of her money to the needy, even though Lifty and Shifty can easily fool her sometimes. As for her occupation, she's known for working in a post office or, sometimes, a bank. Scoopy's house is a treehouse with a huge telescope. The house's size vary between episodes. From all the female tree friends, Scoopy seems to be friends with Giggles, as both are interested in environment. She even admires some tree friends, refering to them as her idols. Her idols, however, are the attention-seeking tree friends like Todd and Drama, as well as the dim-witted tree friends like Lumpy and Wooly. Despite admiring her 'idols', she's never confirmed to have a special relationship with any of them. It's unknown what makes Scoopy admire them. Scoopy's deaths might involve getting electrocuted, crushed, or impaled. Scoopy's Episodes Starring Roles *Ducking and Diving *Havin' A Ball (My Version) *Chip Off The Ol' Block (My Version) *Snip Snip Hooray (My Version) *Water Way To Go (My Version) *Stealing The Spotlight (My Version) Featuring Roles *Flying Colours *Cat Scratch Fever *That's My Fish, Not Yours! *Who Gives a Duck? *Starry Eyed *The Scopey Funeral *Swan Song *No Fun in Fungus *Tree Times the Charm *Hello Dolly (My Version) *Snappy's Beach Party Appearances *Chopper Logic *Fish for Compliments *Sibling Rivalry *Get the Point *Class Act (My Version) *Out Of Sight Out Of Mime (My Version) *Flippin' Burgers (My Version) *Stealing the Contest *Meteor Rights Deaths #Chopper Logic: Shredded by a helicopter propeller. #Fish for Compliments: Impaled on spiky rocks. #Sibling Rivalry: Shot in the chest by The Mole. #Flying Colours: Shredded in a plane's engine. #Starry Eyed: Dies when her bill pouch pops. #The Scopey Funeral: Dies in explosion. #Tree Times the Charm: Squashed by the sawmill wheel. #Havin' A Ball (My Version): Sliced up by the blades of a helicopter. #Class Act (My Version): Killed by the explosion. #Flippin' Burgers (My Version): Crushed by the door leading into the diner, caused by an explosion. #Snappy's Beach Party: Dies in an explosion. #Stealing The Spotlight (My Version): Her head boils from the heat of Goofy's lights. #Stealing the Contest: Dies in an explosion. #Meteor Rights: Crushed by meteor. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Shoot For The Stars: Impaled in the eye by her telescope (winning screen), turns into ash (Venus level) Injuries #Fish for Compliments: Her right wing gets torn by Zipper's hook. #Havin' A Ball (My Version): Gets run over and somehow gets a steering wheel in her right wing. #Class Act (My Version): Is burnt and bruised. #Snappy's Beach Party: Burned. Kill count *Eggy - 1 ("That's My Fish, Not Yours!") *Hatchy - 3 ("Chip Off The Ol' Block (My Version)", "Snip Snip Hooray (My Version)", "Water Way to Go (My Version)") *Flippy - 1 ("Snappy's Beach Party") *Platypus Aliens - 1+ ("Snappy's Beach Party" along with Eli) *Gloomy - 1 ("Snappy's Beach Party" along with Eli) *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("Snappy's Beach Party" along with Eli) *Other - 1+ (pigeons from "Snappy's Beach Party") Trivia *She's one of the few characters that can properly fly. *Unlike many bird characters, Scoopy has wings instead of hands. She still has the boot-shaped feet though. *She's the first pelican (as in tree friend form) in Happy Tree Friends Fanon. *Despite being a pelican, a water bird, she doesn't live close to watery areas and even has very little interaction with those areas. She's only shown near water areas when she's hunting for some fish. Gallery Birds.png My fish.png Ducking diving.png ShootfortheStars.png Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Birds Category:Female Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 26 Introductions